Turning Heads and Training Hard!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Turning Heads and Training Hard in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Turning Heads and Training Hard! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Come on Eevee. Let's play Hide and Seek. *(Eevee nods) *'Sakura Avalon:' You hide, I'll count to ten. *(Eevee runs off while Sakura closes her eyes to count to ten) *'Sakura Avalon:' 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready your not here I come! *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Sakura Avalon:' Where are you Eevee? I'm coming to get you. *(Then she saw another Eevee, believing it to be hers) *Sakura Avalon: Eevee, I found you! *(The other Eevee confused) *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Okay so where's my Eevee? *(Sakura's Eevee pops out of the bushes) *'Sakura Avalon:' There you are, Eevee. (Picks up Eevee) I sure found you, my cute Pokemon. *- *- *- *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Outside we see Zipp and Ichy spying on the heroes as they took off) *- *'Tupp:' How was it? *'Dil:' Any news, Ichy? *Ichy: Yes. *Zipp: Well, you sure called it right! That dude who's all high and mighty was at the Pokemon School today. *'Dil:' Really? *'Leonard the Pig King:' Seriously? *'Tupp:' Yeah, they were talking about that dude in town. Always the center of attention, no matter what! *'Rapp:' So what's the problem between you and this dude? *'Tupp:' That dude stole something really precious from me and I'll never forgive that! *- *- *- *'Strut:' How are we suppose to defeat those kids? There too strong. *'Tupp:' Don't worry, Strut, I've got a backup plan. Come on out you guys. *(Red Claw, Screech and Thud shows up) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Team Skull: Who's that Pokemon? Hey, hey, It's Grimer (Alola form)! *(Back to the show) *Ash Ketchum: *(Before Ash and Ilima can battle suddenly they hear something as we see Team Skull riding on their motorcycles and Team Robot's Alola enemies are here as well) *'Mordecai:' Great. *- *- *- *'Tupp:' We brought another friend to deal with you guys. Oh, Red Claw! *(Red Claw shows up along with Screech and Thud) *'Cera:' Red Claw?! *'Ruby:' Screech and Thud are here too! *'Littlefoot:' So they're part of Team Skull too? *Tupp: That's right little longneck and they'll teach you a lesson if you mess with us. *Ash Ketchum: We'll see about that! *'Cera:' Yeah. *Bloom: Come girls let's do it! *Bloom and her friends: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom, Flora, Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, and Roxy transform into Believix form) *Tai Kamiya: Agumon time to digivolve. *Agumon: Right! *(Agumon digivolve to Greymon) *(Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon) *(Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon) *(Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon) *(Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon) *(Palmon digivolve to Togemon) *Davis,Yolei,Cody,T.K.,& Kari: Digi-Armor Energize! *(Veemon Armor digivolve to Raidramon the Storm of Friendship) *(Hawkmon Armor digivolve to Halsemon the Wings of Love) *(Armadillomon Armor digivolve to Digmon the Drill of Power) *(Gatomon Armor digivolve to Nefertimon The Angel of Light) *(Patamon Armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope) *(Wormmon Armor digivolve to Bucchiemon the Summer Night of Kidness) *Takato,Henry,Rika & Suzie: Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate! *(Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon) *(Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon) *(Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon) *(Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Salandit we train so hard with all my friends including Ash, Sakura and their Pokemon and we cannot let Team Skull win. Are you with me Salandit? *(Salandit agreed, then glaring at Team Skull, their Pokemon and the villains then her eyes start glowing red, then start shouting and started to evolve.) *Li Showron: Huh Salandit? *All Heroes: Whoa! *Balto: Ash what's happening to Salandit? *Ash Ketchum: It looks like Salandit began to evolving. *Pikachu: Pika! *(Salandit evolves into Salazzle.) *Li Showron: You evolved into Salazzle. *Sakura Avalon: Wow! *'Rapp:' What!? *'Zipp:' Salandit! *'Tupp:' His Salandit evolved into Salazzle! *Ben Tennyson: That is so cool. *Alex: Rotom analyzes on Salazzle. *Rotom Pokedex: Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon. A Poison and Fire type and the evolved form of Salandit. Apparently, all Salazzle are female. They tend to attract several male Salandit and live together in a group. The poisonous gas they give off contains powerful pheromones and is sometimes used as a perfume ingredient. *Li Showron: Alright Salazzle use Flamethrower! *(She fires her attack and hit the villians.) *Piccolo: She's strong! *Ace Grit: Go get them Salazzle! *(Salazzle use Dragon Pulse as her new moves and hit the villians) *Mokuba Kaiba: Wow big brother his Salazzle learn to use Dragon Pulse. *'Li Showron:' All right! You've learned Dragon Pulse! *'Ducky:' She learned Dragon Pulse! Yep, yep, yep. She did. *'Tupp:' Don't you stand there. Get that Salazzle and Eevee too! *(The villians charge) *Li Showron: Salazzle use Sludge Wave! *- *- *'Ichy:' Why didn't you catch those two Pokemon? *'Dil:' Give me a break, they're too fast! *Ichy: Of course they're too fast! *- *- *- *- *(The Z-Move was used causing Team Skull to get dizzy and in love with that Z-Move) *'Rapp:' Hey. I feel weird. *'Female Team Skull Grunt #1:' That Z-Move's no fair. *'Female Team Skull Grunt #2:' So cute and cool! *'Female Team Skull Grunt #3:' And posing as fast as I can! *'Zipp:' Ah! This is bad! Rapp and the others have all been smitten! *'Tupp:' Smitten? *'Ozzy:' What? *Ichy: *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' Time to show what we're made of! Let's do it, guys! *'Zipp:' You got it, Tupp! *(Red Claw roars in agreement) *- *- *- *- *'Illima:' Eevee, use last resort! *(Eevee fires Last Resort blasting the villains into the sky) *- *- *- *- *Li Showron: Great job Salazzle you did amazing today. *(Salazzle glad) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: After defeating Team Skull, Li's Salandit evolves into Salazzle. *(the episode ends)